Avengers - Evil Strikes Back
by avenger777
Summary: The Avengers get a new enemy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - THE DARK RETURNS

The Avengers lost Spider-Man. After the reveal of Flarse was uncle ben, it came to be known how much it affected him and so he left Avengers to become another hero. At the Avengers main base, Nick Fury was on his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Inside his fridge was iron mans food instead! "Tony Stark I want my food not yours!" and Iron Man said back "I ate it, and it was good Nick!" Nick fury was mad at iron. So he gave him a mean look and smaked his back. "Yes okay eat it I will always smack you."

Meanwhile Thor and Captain America and Hawkeye and Hemswood were playing cards under light on table. Thor was winning because he was god of thundet. "Thor you always win!" And Hawkeye made himself get up and walk around while sneering.

Suddenly the windows smashed! And Hawkeye was not hurt because he was already walking. But everyone else had glass pain, but they were strong because they were REAL heroes. An evil person came into their home and started beating up Captain America! IT WAS FLARSE! "No! Uncle Ben! We can save you and your son Spiderman!" said Tony Stark and Nick Fury together. Hawkeye shot arrows around and Flarse broke them when they came the closer to him. Then he punched Thor in the shoulder and it made him stumple! No no no!" said Thor as he fell around and broke tables. "Ha ha! I am already kill Black Widows and now you the rest will fall!"

Hemswood threw a couch at Flarse and because he was angry about the punch at Thor. Thor was knocked out because he hit his head on a wall and Hawkeyes was upset about his arrows being made broken so he ran to hide. Tony Stark and Nick Fury was not the most calm and so they ATTACKED! Flarse threw them around and made them fall out a window, but Iron Man flew around! Captain Amreca wound up his shield and threw it around to the uncle, and then he jumped on the shield and rode it into Flarse's face!

Flarse fell out the window and he fell to the ground below and died. "THE MORE EVIL HAS KNOW OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" he said as died. "YEAH OKAY." said Nick fury who had to yelll because he was still high up. "Now we must fight other evil and I will lead us because I liked Spider-man the most before he go" said Captain America. Everyone nodded and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - A NEW ENEMY RISE

After the Avengers left their main base, some of them sparated. Hemswood returned to his home on asteroid to plot his schems. It wasnt long before Hemswood found a solvent! ANd then he teleported back to earth to tell other Avengers but they were not home! So he left again to find spoderman to become tag team duo like some other superheros he read about.

Meanwhile in europe, SPiderman was grinning because he found a new camera store and so he bought one. Peter Parker left fast to become the king of photos for the newspaper. Erope was happy because of good pictures but then THE BUILDING EXPLODED. "HAHAHA I AM THE NEW EVIL IN WORLD SPIDERMAN." said the bad guy who was like a robot but had SKIN. Peter Parker threw webs at him and became spiderman again even though he did not plan for him to be him again.

Hemswood landed in the water and waves flood under the streets until sewers burst and the robot was confused by the water since he never saw it befoore. "Hemswood I am glad you return before too late! IT NEEDED TO BE STOPED." ANd then hameswood replied "Hehe I know I am always on time because I know what everyone does in my time."

Just then the HUlk landed nearby and Thor and Captain America and Iron Man and Hawkey and Nick Fury were on him. And BLACK WIDOW WAS ON HIM TOO. "Black Widow I thought you dead!" said her boyfriend Hawkeye and she said back "No I'm not dead, lasers only made heads hurt but nothing I am not alive for anymore!" ANd Nick Fury said Yes I know she alive because it was SECRET." ANd they laughed.

The robot with skin revealed. ANd they were frighted. "I am RED SKULL ONCE MORE." Captain Aimerca "NO HOW OH HOW?" Redskull summoned little skrulls from the puddles and they attacked the Hulk! But hulk was strong and he fought like the hero! Nick Fury was angerier than hulk so he pulled guns and swords out and runs to the bad guy. "I want to destroy them for the bad things they did!"

Hemswood was smacked by the skrull and Red SKull was punching Captain America and throwing him into glass and walls and Thor was running! Redskull pulled nucklear bomb from backpack and threw it down "HA YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET RID OF THIS!" and he evorprated into thin airs.

Hemswood found reason once more and teleported bomb out to his asteroid and then teleported back to Paris and he was allowed to be happy. Nick Fury and Iron man were high fiving because they save the town. Red skull came back and threw another bomb down! "HAHA! You will not stop this!" and he made all the avengers disappear and they woke up in dark void between dimsion! The AVegers were not ready for the fight incoming.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - FIGHT BETWEEN DIMENTIONS

THe avengers were between the dimentions. "We are stuck in dimention! Oh why is happen?" screamed Nick Fury and then captain AMerica "We stop Red skull or we die fighting Red skull OR NOT!" Black Widow found a star in the horizon and points to it. "That star isthe sun but we are far away here!" 

SPiderman found the planets in the stars and said "I FOUND EARTH. WE NEED TO GET BACK!" Hemswood punched in the air and it cracked! HE PUNCHED AGIN AND IT CRAKED AGAIN! IT KEPT CRAKING! "HAHAHA WE CAN GET BACK TO REDSKULL!"

And then SpiderMan look and shocked gasped! "The earth is gone it blew up and it's gone!" He started screaming and falling and crawling and it made the Iron Man weep hard tears as well. "This is the worst thing ever and I can't do!" Nick Fury.

Redskull appeared! And he laughed! "HAHAHA AVENGERS EARTH ISDEAD AND EVERYONE IS DEAD WITH THE EARTH." The one other avenger Thor threw Mjonor at Redskull and it shatter his metal face parts. "WE HAVE TO GO TO ASGAD!" ANd he made a portal to his house in sky. It was fast and they were there as soon as possible.

BUT REDSKULL FOLLOWED.


End file.
